Better
by Sycocat
Summary: Just a little songfic about how much Sora cares about Sunao. Rated T just to be safe.


Hokay so, this is my first Sukisyo, as well as songfic oh, and oneshot...geez. Luckily, it's not my first fic ever, though. I heard this song and thought that I should make a fanfic about it.

I altered one word of the song to fit the show.

Song: 'Better' by Regina Spektor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sukisyo or the song 'Better.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Better**

A soft whimper sounded in the dorm room.

The blue-haired boy opened his eyes. There was another whimper and then a groan. He quietly moved his blankets back, sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood.

Worry spread across his face as he walked toward his roommate and lover. The other boy turned, eyes closed tightly, his face etched with fear. His blush-colored hair stuck to his face, moist with sweat.

_If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better_

Sora leaned down, taking Sunao's face in his hands. He pressed their lips together.

_  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all _

"It's alright Sunao." He whispered comfortingly.

Many a night he had been woken up by cries and the like from the pink-haired boy. It worried him so. He knew the cause, their troubled past, everything...almost. He'd regained the memories of the past but, he still didn't know all that had happened to Nao.

_Born like brothers to this world In a town where blood ties are only blood  
If you never say your name out loud to anyone  
They can never ever call you by it  
_

All of the pain and torment he'd gone through...the years of isolation and fear. Without his beloved 'Kuu-chan' there to protect him.

He sighed, sitting on the side of the bed and took Sunao's hand in his.

How he wished that he could take away all of the pain and heartache that his love had gone through.

_  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all _

He used his free hand to brush away the pink locks, exposing Sunao's pale face. The moonlight shone through the window, gracing his lovely features. His usually bright complection was pale and somewhat sickly looking.

Seeing him like this...sometimes it was just too much for Sora. His lip quivered as he held back tears.

_  
You're getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder, getting sadder  
And I don't understand, and I don't understand _

Suddenly, Sunao's eyes flew open, revealing deep pink orbs.Upon seeing the boy in front of him, he launched himself into welcome arms.Sobbing against his shoulder, he wet his love's night shirt.

Sora could care less as he held the shaking boy in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." He soothed, tightening his hold. There was no need to ask what was wrong, it was obvious it had been another nightmare.

_  
But if I kiss you where it's sore  
If I kiss you where it's sore  
Will you feel better, better, better  
Will you feel anything at all  
Will you feel better, better, better _

His breath steadying, Sunao was able to speak. "Thank you." He said, Sora moved back although he didn't want to leave his lover's embrace. "No, don't thank me. It's the least I can do after everything. I love you and I can't bear to see you like this. I want to make it up to you, Sunao, make you happy again."

More tears streamed down the pink-haired boy's face. This time, though they weren't because of sadness. He smiled meekly and Sora brought their lips together again in a loving kiss.

_  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all  
Will you feel anything at all  
Anything at all... _

--------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Aren't they just the cutest little things? I love all of the pairings but, this one's my favorite.

Please review!


End file.
